Wrong Love?
by KITTY CAT TIME
Summary: lea and chris travel to lima and lea tells kurt her secret crush but what will happen between Rachel and chris
1. Chapter 1

**CHRIS'S POV**

**DARREN AND I ARE ON OUR WAY TO THE STUDIO WHEN WE STOP OFF AT MY HOUSE SO I CAN GRAB MY JACKE.I LOOK EVERY WHERE FOR IT BUT I CAN'T FIND IT THEN I REMEMBER IT'DS IN THE BATHROOM.I GO AND GET MY JACKET AND I NOTICE THAT SOMETHINGS GOING ON WITH MY MIRROR."DARREN!"I YELL.**

"**YEAH" HE YELLS BACK**

"**come here!"**

"**what is it?"**

""**THERE,S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY MIRROR"**

"**REALLY THAT'S WHY YOU CALLED ME IN HERE?"**

"**NO LOOK"**

"**I DON'T SEE ANYTHING WRONG"**

"**WELL SOMETHING HAPPENED"**

"**LET'S JUST GO"**

"**FINE"**

**STUDIO**

"**HEY CHRIS!" YELLED LEA COMING OVER AND GIVING ME A HUGE BONE CRUSHING HUG**

"**LEA PLEASE I CAN'T BREATH"**

"**SORRY SO ANYWAY ARE YOU FREE TONIGHT"**

"**WHENAM I NOT"**

"**OK SO I'LL SEE YOU AT Y PLACE AT 8?"**

"**YEAH"**

"**THANKS"**

**LEA'S POV**

**YAY! CHRIS IS SO COOL I'M LUCKY TO HAVE HIM AS MY FRIEND. I CAN'T BEAR TO LOSE HIM HE WAS THE FIRST PERSON OF THE CAST THAT I MET AND WE CLICKED INSTANTLY. "HEY CORY"**

"**HEY LEA"**

"**SO HAVE YOU SEEN JENNA?"**

"**YEAH SHE'S OVER THERE TALKING TO AMBER"**

"**THANKS"**

**JENNA'S POV**

**LEA CAME OVER TO ME ND AMBER AND SHE TOLD US SHE HAD REALLY BIG NEWS.. I ALREADY KNEW WHAT SHE WAS GOING TO SAY SINCE I OVER HEARD HER ON THE PHONE BREAKING UP WITH HER BOYFRIEND.**

"**SO I NEED YOU GUYS TO NOT TELL ANYONE THIS BUT I REALLY LIKE CHRIS"**

"**WHAT?!"**

"**SHH! YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE CAN YOU PROMISE ME THAT"**

"**OF COURSE"**

"**THANKS GUYS"**

**CHRIS'S PO**

**I KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPING WITH MY MIRROR. IT'S HAPPEN BEFORE. I HAVE TO TELL HIM BUT HOW ?**

"**CHRIS I'MHERE?"**

**DANG! I FORGOT LEA WAS PICKING ME UP**

"**HEY LEA I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING?"**

"**OK"**

**CHRIS'S BATHROOM**

"**SO WHAT DID YOU NEED TO SHOW ME?"**

"**OK YOU CAN NEVER TELL AY ONE THIS BUT MY MIRROR IS MAJIC"**

"**CHRIS IS YOU OK?"**

"**YES LEA PLEASE JUST REACH IN"**

"**FINE"**

**LEA REACHES HER HAND IN THE MIRROR. IT GOES STRIGHT THROGH SHE GASPES AND PULLES HER HAND AWAY.**

"**WHAT JUST HAPPEN?"**

"**LEA THERE IS ANOTHER WORLD CONNECTED TO THIS ONE"**

"**THAT'S IMPOSIBLE"**

"**I KNOW BUT LOOK"**

"**WHAT KIND OF WORLD?"**

"**IT'S A GLEE WORLD**

"**WHAT?"**

"**EVERYTHING HTHAT WE SHOT HAPPENS IN THEIR WORD"**

"**HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THIS"**

"**IT HAPPENED BEFOR" I TALKED TO KURT"**

"**SO WHAT DO WE DO?"**

"**WE WE COULD GO IN AND SEE THEM"**

"**CHRIS I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS"**

"**COME ONE LEA**

'**FINE"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt's pov**

**He's here! Yay! I can't wait to see him again.**

"**Kurt"**

"**Chris!"**

"**It's me and I brought a friend"**

"**Who?"**

"**Kurt meet lea aka Rachel berry"**

"HI"

"**HI I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOU"**

"**WHY?"**

"**SO I CAN SEE IF YOU'RE MORE FANSHIONABLE THAN RACHEL"**

"**OH OK"**

"**SO WHERE IS EVERY ONE?"**

"**THEY'RE IN THE CHOIR ROOM."**

"**SO HOW IS EVERYONE"**

"**THEY'RE ALL GREAT BUT LETS JUST HOPE THAT NOTHING HAPPENS LIKE LAST TIME"**

"**WHAT HAPPEN LAS TIME?"**

"**NOTHING"**

"**OK?"**

"**SO WHAT ARE YOU GUY'S DOING HER?"**

"**WE WANTED TO SEE HOW EVERYTHING WAS GOING"**

"**WELL WE COULD GO LOOK AROUND LIMA"**

"**THAT SOUNDS FUN"**

"**LETS GO"**

"**WAIT BUT WHAT IF SOMEONE SEE'S US AND NOTICES WERE GONE"**

"**KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS GO I'LL STAY"**

"**CHRIS YOU SURE?"**

"**YEAH BESIDES I DID MAKE KURT"**

"**OK SO I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD TIME BEING KURT"**

"**BYE"**

"**RACHELS POV**

**KURT AND I WALK OUT OF THE SCHOOL AND WE START WALKING AROUNG LIMA. WIERDLY IT'S BIGGER.**

"**SO WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM?" **

"**WHAT?"**

"**WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL CHRIS YOU LIKE HIM?"**

"**I-I DON'T LIKE CHRIS"**

"**DON'T TRY TO DENY IT"**

"**FINE I DO LIKE CHRIS BUT HE'S NOT EVENIT TO GIRLS AND I CAN'T RUION OUR FRIENDSHIP"**

"**LEA YOU KNOW WHAT HE TOLD ME LAST TIME"**

"**WHAT"  
**

"**THAT YOU WERE IS MOST DEFFINITLY FAVORITE PERON IN THER WORLD"**

"**HE REALLY SAID THAT"**

"**YEAH"**

"**DO YOU THINK I SHOULD GO FOR IT"**

"**I THINK YOU SHOULD."**

"**WHAT WOULS YOU SAY IF RACHEELAID SHE LIKED YOU?"**

"**I WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING I'D JUST RUN"**

"**THAT'S WHAT SCARES ME THAT HE WON'T LIKE ME"**

"**LEA NO MATTER WHAT HE WILL ALWAYS LIKE YOU"**

"**THANKS"**

"**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK RACHEL WOULD SAY IF I TOL HER I LIKED HER?"**

"**.."**


	3. Chapter 3

KURTS POV

"WHAT DO YOU THINK RACHEL WOULD SAY IF I TOLD HER I LIKED HER?"

"…"

"LEA?"

"SORRY SO DO YOU LIKE RACHEL"

I BIT MY LIP. SHOULD I TELL HER "WELL YEAH"

"KURT I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE-"

"I AM BUT I CAN'T STOP THINKING THAT SHE'S PRETTY"

"HOW BOUT THIS WE TELL BOTH RACHEL AND CHRIS THAT WE LIKE THEM TOGETHER"

"I'D LIKE THAT?"

"THANKS SO IS IT HARD TO BE TALKING TO ME SINCE I LOOK LIKE RACHEL?"

"YES. SINCE YOU'RE SO PRETY, SWEET, BEAUTIFUL VOICE, AND YOU'RE JUST PERFECT."

LEA'S POV

I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S COMING OCVER ME I JUST REALY WANTTO KISS HIM HE'S SO 'S IT I'M TAKING A RISK. I LEAN OVER AND PRESS MY LIPS TO HIS.

SORRY I WANTED A CLIFF HAGER


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris's pov**

**I WALK OVER TO KURT'S HOUSE I SEE THE DOORS UNLOCK. I WALK UP SAIRS AND I SEE THE ONE THING THAT MAKES MY HEART DROP. "HOLY SHIT-" I SCREAM.**

"**CHRIS!"**

"**WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?"**

"**WE-WE"**

"**NOTHING HAPPENED"**

"**I JUST SAW YOU TWO KISSING"**

"**WHY ARE YOU QUESTIONING US WHEN YOU KISSED RACHEL?!"**

"**WHAT?! I DIDN'T KISS RACHEL"**

"**OH PLEASE WE SAW YOU"**

"**YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE. I'M LEAVING"**

"**KURTWAIT"**

"**LEA JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"**

**LEA'S POV**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. "I HATE YOU CHRIS"**

"**WHAT DID I DO"**

"**YOU KISSED RACHEL"**

"**I DIDN'T KISS HER SHE KISSED ME"**

"**WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?"**

"**I DON'T KNOW. ONE MINUTE WE'RE SINGING THE WE'RE KISSING"**

"**CHRIS YOU HAVE TO PROMISE THAT YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE TIS"**

"**I PROMISE"**

"**OKKURT TOLD ME THAT HE LIKED RACHEL"**

"**WHAT?!"**

" **IT'S WHAT HE TOLD ME"**

"**ITHOUGHT HE WAS GAY"**

"**HE STILL ISBUT HE REALLY LIKES RACHEL"**

"**OH MAN I CAN'T BELIEV I DID THAT"**

"**YOU DIDN'T KNOW"**

"**YEAH BUT I STILL FEEL BAD"**

"**GO TALK TO HIM"**

"**I CAN'T HE DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME"**

"**WHO CARES JUST GO"**

"**OK"KURT'S POV**

**I CAN'T BELIEV HE'D DO THIS I HATE CHRIS.**

"**KURT"**

"**GO AWAY"**

"**PLEASE KURT I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU"**

"**WELL I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU"**

'**PLEASE JUST LET ME EXPLAINE"**

"**FINE"**

"**I DIDN'T KISS RACHEL SHE KISSED ME"**

"**WHY, WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?"**

"**I DON'T KNOW IT JUST HAPPENED"**

"**YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH SHE MEANS TO ME SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND"**

"**KURT LEA TOLD ME YOU LIK RACHEL"**

"**WHAT? I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT" HEARING HIM SAY THIS BRINGS ME TO TEARS.**

"**KURT I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW"**

"**CANWE JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS I CAN'T THINK"**

"**SURE"**

"**THANK YOU"**

"**FOR WHAT?"**

"**BEING A GREAT FRIEND"**

"

"

"

"


End file.
